entervoidfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beast of Void
Height: 6’0” Weight: 250 lbs (variable) Age: 16 Alignment: Neutral Evil THE BEAST OF VOID Michael Holtsberg was always your average high school student at VOID Valley High. Well, maybe a little above average. He held a prime offensive spot in the Varsity Soccer team due to his exceptional athletic abilities. Everything about him was better than the other athletes. He was on a straight shot to becoming professional after graduation, but nature had different plans... POWERS *Can morph physical animal attributes. *Can morph all sorts of crazy tentacles out of his missing arm stump. *Heightened senses *(may change depending on morphed physiology). *Increased reflexes and reaction time. *Limited Healing Factor (forms scars easily, prevents bleading out. NOT REGERERATION). *Strength is 20x an average human (variable). THE BEAST can grow and morph physical attributes and natural defenses of any creature found on earth, such as horns, tough hide, a tail, bone spurs, webbing between the hands and feet, different types of fur, etc. They can combine in strange way to enhance its physiology (example: thick rhino skin, gorilla muscles, and horns protruding from his knuckles). GARGANTUA MODE (triggered by imminent threat of death OR intense rage) – can increase his body mass to grow up to 15 feet tall, through rapid cell duplication. Strength is increased by 5x. *This process causes massive amounts of pain and sends THE BEAST into a berserk killing spree for a limited time. It requires massive amounts of energy, and after THE BEAST must hide away and recover for days. PERSONALITY: THE BEAST has little of it's humanity left, but what there is takes a savage joy in the hunt and the kill, maybe more so than natural predators. It is not uncommon for it to play with and maul it's prey just for the hell of it. It can speak in a very simple manner (think like the HULK, but even simpler), and will grunt, roar, and laugh sadisticly. When facing an opponent (rather than hunting), it will beat it's chest, paw the ground, tear at things with it's claws, and bear it's teeth. ADDITIONAL INFO THE BEAST also seems to be able to rely on instincts that normal humans no longer have access to, sensing changes in the environment and detecting coming danger much quicker than normal beings. It can survive off of most vegetation and whatever food it can scavenge, but it prefers FRESH MEAT, and hunts for it every night. In a city as big as VOID, most of the victims are not missed. The mind of THE BEAST is seperated into two sections, with the subconcious still intact. THE BEAST occupies the Concious mind, while Mike's mind is all but completelly surpressed in the Sunconcious mind. It is almost impossible for Mike to gain control. Only memory triggers from his old life or some spells can restore the balance of his mind. OFFICIAL TIMELINE #THE BEAST OF VOID vs. Fredric : Fredric is the first to learn of The Beast's existance. He stumbles onto it's lair in the Subway tunnles of Void City. Fredric loses an eye and is badly scarred from the attack. #Clyde Mcdowell vs. THE BEAST OF VOID : Clyde is instructed to obtain a sample of The Beast. In the battle, Clyde uses his VOID Arm to seperate The Beast's right arm from his body. The Beast flees the battle. #Anita Thanatos vs. Cornelius vs. Mr Awesome vs. THE BEAST OF VOID vs. Johnny Sweet in Scarmageddon 2013 : COMMING SOON... Category:The Beast of Void Category:Character Category:Active Category:Characters